¿Shiraishi o Zaizen?
by Jurika-chan
Summary: Todo comienza por un comentaerio fugaz que le hace Zaizen a Kenya, un comentario que desencadena nuevos sentimientos entre Shiraishi, Kenya y Zaizen.
1. Chapter 1

¿Shiraishi o Zaizen?

El equipo de tenis del Shintenhouji había regresado de una convivencia que el entrenador había preparado como entrenamiento donde las historias de terror eran el pan de cada noche.

Cuando el bus los dejo en la escuela para que se fueran a sus casas ya era bastante tarde varios se habían ido ya a sus casas a excepción de Chitose, Zaizen. Kin-chan, Kenya y Shiraishi.

Miyuki la hermana de Chitose se presento en la escuela para recibir a su hermano. Al verlos reunidos todavía, grito – ¡¡¡¡¡Onii-chan!!!!!! Aquí estas!!! Creí que ya te habías ido.

¿Que dices? Habíamos quedado aquí ¿no? – Respondió Senri al ver a su hermana agotada, se imagino que había estado corriendo para llegar a tiempo, al fin y al cabo ella siempre andaba pegando saltos de aquí para allá, casi como Kin-chan.

Mientras ellos charlaban en otro lado, muy cerca se encontraban Kenya, Zaizen y Shiraishi hablando.

Cuidado te visita la llorona esta noche por mujeriego – fue lo que Zaizen le dijo a Kenya. Ya que en el entrenamiento su sempai no paraba de hablar de mujeres a cada rato.

¡¡¡¡Calla!!!! Cállate, no digas eso más!!! – Gritaba Kenya al borde de la desesperación. Si, estaba muyyyy asustado, de hecho era el único que se asustaba con las historias de terror en el viaje. – Shiraishi dile que se calle, dile, dile dile…. – Casi llorando le suplicaba

El me puede mandar a callar ahorita pero tú estarás solo y nadie te protegerá ni mandara a callar el sollozo de la llorona. – Le decía Zaizen con aquella malicia que desbordaba de su rostro. Para el era divertido ver a Kenya asustado.

¡¡¡¡Shiraishi!!!! ¡Que lo calles te digo! – Comenzaba a moverse de un lado a otro y le agarraba la manga de la camisa a Shiraishi para moverlo de un lado a otro, como una especie de berrinche estaba haciendo Kenya.

Zaizen basta, respeta a tu sempai – le dijo Shiraishi dándose la vuelta.

OK, que tengas dulces pesadillas – fue lo ultimo que dijo Zaizen antes de desaparecer entre la oscuridad del lugar.

¡¡¡Ah!!!!! ¡¡¡Auxilio!!! – Gritaba desesperado Kenya – la muerte se ha llevado a Zaizen… nooooooooooooooooooo.- Se echo en el piso, abrazando sus piernas mientras sollozaba

¿Qué le pasa a Kenya? – pregunto Senri con una sonrisa de burla muy notoria a Shiraishi.

Je, je. Tiene miedo porque lo va a visitar la llorona esta noche. – Respondió e inmediatamente se volteo para preguntar. – Kenya ¿quieres que me quede esta noche en tu casa? – y antes de que cerrar los ojos ya Kenya estaba a su lado gritándole – ¡Si! Por favor!.

Esto le parecía muy divertido a Senri y así le dijo a ambos – Bueno yo ya me voy, Miy… - pero fue interrumpido por Shiraishi.

Chotto!!... ¿Puedes llevarte a Kin-chan? Por favor. – a lo que Senri contesto – Claro, vamos Miyuki, Kin-chan hoy te vas conmigo.

Chitose, Chistoso!!!, jajajajajajaja – Dijo Kin-chan que estaba realmente confundido. - ¿Por qué me voy contigo?

Porque si… vámonos – Senri lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo – Chau!!

En casa de Kenya, ya se encontraban los dos chicos, preparándose para dormir. El hermano de Kenya no se encontraba, y sus padres tampoco, lo que le resultaba más tétrico a Kenya, pero en compañía de Shiraishi tenía menos miedo. O eso creía el.

Oye Shiraishi – rompió el silencio Kenya, aunque no sabia que decir del miedo solo se le ocurrió preguntar - ¿Te gusto mi iguana?

o.O No la he visto – y sorprendido por la pregunta se quedo pensando, sin hacer movimiento alguno, una gota de sudor bajo por su frente y le dijo – ¿Porque no duermes?

¿No la has visto? Pero si esta sobre ti - al escuchar esto Shiraishi se paro de la cama de un salto, pero al escuchar la risotada que soltó Kenya, lo miro con cara de odio – Era un chiste – le dijo Kenya

Eres un estupido – dijo y se volvió a acostar dándole la espalda.

Shiraishi no me des la espalda – dijo con un tono malcriado, lo agarro del brazo y lo volteo quedando frente a el, sus rostros se encontraban muy cerca y Kenya le dio un pequeño y corto beso en la mejilla para luego darle un beso en la boca.

Shiraishi no entendía porque Kenya lo había besado y eso lo sorprendió. - ¿Qué fue eso? – Kenya bajo la mirada y no le respondió, tal vez estaba un poco apenado. Al ver que no respondió Shiraishi lo beso, Kenya respondió al beso… (y paso lo que ya ustedes saben… es que no somos buenas escribiendo lemon, gomen)

Después de lo que habían hecho, Kenya se encontraba recostado del pecho de Shiraishi y le pregunta - ¿Qué pasara después de esto? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Nada esto no significo nada, seguiremos siendo los amigos de antes ¿lo prometes? – le dijo Shiraishi. Realmente no era la respuesta que estaba esperando Kenya, pero que importaba, sabia que en el fondo le dolía, y mucho pero no iba a demostrarlo. Y le dijo, tratando de que no se diera cuenta de su tristeza – Okey, como digas. Lo prometo. Será como al principio, solo tu, Kin-chan y yo.

Al día siguiente Kenya se encontraba triste, muy cabizbajo y en el entrenamiento no se le vio como de costumbre, Zaizen fue a hablar con el, pero no recibió respuesta solo el silencio que seguía a Kenya no podía hacer nada así que al finalizar la tarde se fue con Kenya aunque este no le hablara.

¿Me puedo quedar en tu casa?, ¿Qué te ocurre Kenya no eres el mismo? – esas fueron las preguntas que el kohai le realizo a su sempai, se veía preocupado y eso lo noto Kenya.

Al notar esa preocupación que cada vez se acentuaba mas en el rostro de Zaizen, Kenya decidió responder – No pasa nada Zaizen, estoy bien – estas palabras se las dijo con una sonrisa que para el era la mejor para convencerlo de que nada pasaba "_Intento fallido" _pensó – Si! Puedes quedarte en mi casa no hay problema. Ven ya llegamos, - al entrar a la casa Zaizen se sentó en la silla enfrente a la computadora y la encendió.

¿Vas a usar el Internet? – pregunto Kenya, ¿no se supone que estaba preocupado?, que raro era Zaizen.

Después de unos min. En Internet, acompaño a Kenya a cocinar algo, era normal que la familia de Kenya no estuvieran, pasaban mas tiempo en Tokio que en Osaka, a lo que observo que Kenya sacaba un cubo de Hielo del refrigerador, se quedo pensando en lo extraño que podía llegar a ser Kenya ¿Qué iba a hacer con ese hielo?

No me lo voy a comer – dijo Kenya como si hubiese leído los pensamientos de Zaizen – Es para ti – y de esta manera Kenya tomo el cubo de hielo y comenzó a pasárselo por la espalda a Zaizen, causando una reacción indeseada por Kenya a su kohai.

No hagas eso Kenya, no es bueno. – Era lo único que decía, ya que sus pensamientos no lo dejaban hablar claramente.

Kenya no le hizo caso, veía esto como una especie de venganza por haberlo asustado en todo el viaje de entrenamiento, y comenzó a deslizarle de nuevo el hielo por el cuello, bajando, hasta llegar al abdomen y seguir descendiendo… pero… de nuevo fue interrumpido por Zaizen – De verdad esto no esta nada bien Kenya, déjalo por favor… - y así se acerco a Zaizen y le dijo – OK – como si nada y se fue a la computadora.

Cuando Zaizen se calmo un poco se fue hasta donde estaba Kenya, se paro frente a el, y lo beso, dejando a un Kenya confundido.

¿Qué fue eso? – estupefacto hizo esta pregunta que apenas y alcanzo a pronunciar

Es que tú me gustas, y no pude evitarlo. – se lo dijo, después de tanto callarlo, lo había dicho al fin, ya no importaba si no era correspondido, y por eso volvió a besarlo obteniendo esta vez una respuesta.

Ese beso de Zaizen, era muy… tierno. No esperaba que aquel beso tan inesperado le fuera a gustar tanto. Ni siquiera entendía el por que. Lo que si entendía era que estaban ahí, los dos, besándose y por otra extraña razón no podía detenerlo.

(Al final Zaizen quedo en los brazos de Kenya… ya saben de que. Con una gran sonrisa)

Al día siguiente Kenya intento hablar con Shiraishi, pero este le dijo que estaba muy ocupado, en otro momento lo atendería.

Ese día Kenya se fue solo, estuvo en el parque, sentado a un lado muy separado del resto de las personas, mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos. Lo que le había pasado era muy extraño, pero peor aun no entendía cuando fue que le empezaron a gustar los hombres, de tantos hombres justo esos dos. Increíble y lo mas impresionante es que ya había estado con los dos. Era un… _"Soy un asco" _pensó. Justo con sus dos mejores amigos.Shiraishi y Zaizen. Tenia que pensar como resolver esto, sin hacerle daño a ninguno. Lo único que realmente sabia era que de quien estaba realmente enamorado era de Shiraishi _"si, claro Shiraishi", _el que menos lo toman en cuenta. ¿Qué se supone que haría? ¿Qué les decía?


	2. Chapter 2

¿Shiraishi o Zaizen? part. II

Días después las cosas entre los tres comenzaban a tornarse con normalidad, aunque Kenya seguía un poco confundido con las cosas.

Después del entrenamiento al que ya los titulares estaban acostumbrados, todos se dirigieron a las duchas para arreglarse e irse a sus casas. Kenya había sido el primero en terminar de bañarse, pero el ultimo en terminar de vestirse, de esta manera la mayoría de ellos se habían ido a excepción de Zaizen quien aun se encontraba allí, al otro extremo de los vestidores, al darse cuenta de aquello Kenya comenzó a vestirse lo mas rápido posible, tenia miedo… ¿pero de que? ¿Acaso era estupido? ¿Tenerle miedo a Zaizen?, si, realmente el se estaba volviendo loco con aquellos pensamientos y sucesos que tal vez tanto Zaizen como Shiraishi ya habían olvidado.

Zaizen ya no podía soportarlo, esa completa indiferencia que sentía de parte de su sempai no le agradaba, es como si lo hubiese olvidado y tenia que actuar no podía dejar que Kenya se olvidara de lo que paso porque para el significaba algo, al terminar el entrenamiento tomo de la decisión de enfrentarlo y no dejarlo ir sin una respuesta. Cuando estaba allí listo solo pudo notar que Kenya como de costumbre se tardaba mucho en arreglarse, el se cree un súper modelo ¿Cómo pueden decir que es el mas rápido cuando se tarda tanto vistiéndose? No importaba ya era hora pero las palabras no salían y lo único que pudo hacer fue irse de frente a el para besarlo aunque Kenya lo rechazaba.

Zaizen estaba insistiendo mucho, y Kenya ya no quería hacerle daño, sabia que si le respondía al beso alimentaria el cariño que estaba creciendo en los dos y definitivamente un beso seria como una respuesta hacia Zaizen.

¿Zaizen, que haces? – Kenya estaba realmente sorprendido y de nuevo sentía miedo, ese estupido miedo que seguía presente en su cuerpo.

Intento besarte, ¿no es obvio? – Zaizen estaba un poco decepcionado ya se había dado cuenta que Kenya no quería nada con el, vaya modo de rechazarlo, ¿de verdad Kenya era tan importante que sentía su corazón en mil pedazos? Pero si… no, no era posible realmente sentía algo por Kenya y no quería perderlo, así que sin pensarlo mas lo beso y esta vez si lo logro.

Kenya sentía su corazón palpitar mas rápido de lo normal, ¿Qué significaba aquello?... Había algo que no entendía… sentía una fuerte mirada, como si alguien los estuviera observando, pero eso no era posible, ya todos se habían ido… No… no todos… ahí estaba Shiraishi observando…

Shiraishi – pronuncio Kenya su nombre al verlo ahí parado con toda la indiferencia del mundo, como si lo que hubiera visto fuese simplemente algo mas del día.

Eres un hipócrita – su mente estaba congestionada todas las palabras querían salir de golpe pero no lo demostró, para el ese era el juego de Kenya mientras uno no esta el otro si era sencillo, no iba a quedarse mirando aquel acto tan ridículo, debía irse y rápido antes que Kin-chan entrara a los vestidores – Dijiste que seria como antes, eres un mentiroso. – Fue lo único que dijo porque justo en ese momento entro Kin-chan que se quedo parado al lado de el y hablo.

¡Hola! Kenya!!!! Shiraishi vamos a quedarnos con Kenya ¿si? Por favor! – decía Kin-chan, después de todo era típico que el quisiera irse con Shiraishi y Kenya.

No, deberías dejar de juntarte con hipócritas, mentirosos, vámonos Kin-chan – y se lo llevo sin mas que decir, cruzo la puerta hacho una fiera pero sin demostrarlo porque no quería que Kin-chan se enterara de lo que había ocurrido.

¿Por qué Shiraishi dice eso? Se esta volviendo un poco loco ja, la edad mientras mas grande mas mal humorado y loco jajajajajaja – Zaizen se reía intentaba hacer que Kenya también lo hiciera pero no lo logro, Kenya estaba triste - ¿Qué te pasa Kenya?

Zaizen, tengo que decirte algo… - Kenya ya no soportaba sentirse tan mal como se había estado sintiendo hasta ahora – Yo… estuve… - Kenya tenia algo muy claro, no quería hacerle daño a Zaizen, sin previo aviso comenzó a llorar, ¡Rayos! Eso era lo que no quería, lloraba sin pensar claramente lo que diría, y sabia que al decirlo iba a perder a Zaizen, además era su gran amigo y no quería – Yo estuve con Shiraishi antes… de haber estado contigo. Perdón – al terminar de decir eso lloraba más y más, como si se tratase del fin de algo, y para Kenya si lo era, era el fin de una amistad. Especial.

Eso no era cierto, Kenya con Shiraishi… bueno es algo que debía aceptar parte de su pasado ya no importaba igual no tendrían mas y Zaizen estaba completamente seguro que Kenya sentía algo muy fuerte por el, igual le respondió el beso, lo que haya pasado con Shiraishi no importaba – Bueno, no importa, tu eres mi amigo y eso es lo principal, no importa que prefieras a Shiraishi, yo siempre voy a estar para ti ¿bien? – Zaizen debía ganar muchos puntos ese era su plan mientras Shiraishi lo trate mal tenia todas las de ganar y eso estaba bien para comenzar, _"Seré el tensai del Shintenhouji"_

Kenya estaba sorprendido, sus lagrimas cesaron, pero aun sentía aquel vacío en el corazón, como si alguien se lo hubiese quitado por haber actuado tan mal con sus dos mejores amigos. – En serio discúlpame, yo no prefiero a Shiraishi, yo simplemente no quiero hacerle mas daño a ninguno – Estaba mintiendo, Kenya estaba haciéndolo de nuevo, el ni siquiera le estaba haciendo daño a Shiraishi aparentemente, era el quien sufría por su culpa – Debo irme, perdón – Se fue, con el mismo dolor que sentía cuando empezó todo esto.

De esta manera pasaron 2 días, Kenya y Zaizen seguían comportándose como grandes amigos, Shiraishi no le hablaba a Kenya y Kin-chan comenzaba a notar la situación de tensión que había entre estos dos chicos que para el eran sus mejores amigos.

El Shintenhouji tenia un partido de tenis contra un instituto muy fuerte, y todo se supone que saldría bien, pero el partido de dobles de Zaizen-Kenya lo perdieron, esto puso a Kenya de muy mal humor, estaba decepcionado por completo, tenia ganas de morir, de echarse en el piso de esa cancha de tenis y no levantarse, pero opto por salir corriendo y Zaizen se fue con el manteniendo aquella promesa _"yo siempre voy a estar para ti ¿bien?"_ Shiraishi gano su partido pero, ocurrió algo que lo sorprendió Kin-chan había perdido su partido, y estaba igual o peor de destrozado que Kenya. Lloraba y lloraba como un niño al que le quitan su juguete favorito.

Kin-chan se sentía destrozado, su alma estaba partida en mil pedazos, eso le partía el alma a Shiraishi que ya no sabia que hacer para calmarlo, lo único que le quedaba era buscarlo a EL, a la persona que menos quería ver, y a la que mucho menos quería pedirle ayuda, pero era el único que podía calmarlo, sabia como, era experto calmado las tristezas de Kin-chan así que debía buscarlo.

Llego a su casa, toco el timbre y el fue quien abrió la puerta – Hola ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Si - ¿sorprendido? No, Kenya no estaba sorprendido en lo absoluto, tal vez era por que se sentía mas mal de lo que el se imaginaba con lo del partido – Pasa – no entendía que hacia Shiraishi en su casa pero lo dejaría hablar.

Oye se que perdiste tu partido… y son cosas que pasan… ustedes son una buena pareja de dobles… tal vez ellos tenían mas fuerza que ustedes… - No sabia que decir, obviamente primero debía hablar con el de su partido para que apoyara a Kin-chan completamente y no con la cabeza ocupada en su partido.

Eso duele, imagino que tu ganaste tu partido – No era novedad, no en vano le decían la Biblia a Shiraishi. – ¿Y Kin-chan? – pregunto Kenya con mucho dolor en su voz, algo le decía que no era bueno lo que iba a escuchar, pero no tenia por que ser tan negativo, y su mala suerte no tenia por que tenerla también Kin-chan.

Gane, pero tuve que ir al tie-break, Kin-chan… perdió, esta muy mal y necesitaba tu ayuda – no quería admitirlo, necesitaba a Kenya, Shiraishi podía controlar a Kin-chan pero no calmarlo con su dolor aun no conocía la forma en que Kenya lo lograba – ¿Puedes ayudarme?

Esta bien, lo hare. Llévame a donde esta el – le dijo, se trataba de Kin-chan, era ese niño especial de quien hablaban, por supuesto lo ayudaría.

Llegaron a casa de Shiraishi, allí estaba Kin-chan, llorando, quien sabe desde hace cuanto tiempo, tal vez le dolía la cabeza de tanto llorar, así que Kenya comenzó por preguntarle como se sentía - ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele la cabeza? – no obtuvo respuesta audible, solo una afirmación con la cabeza de parte del chico. Le dio una pastilla. Luego comenzó a abrazarlo y no lo soltó hasta que Kin-chan se quedara dormido, Kenya no dijo nada en todo el abrazo, solo estaba ahí para Kin-chan. Cuando ya se había quedado dormido completamente lo llevo a la habitación y salio.

Listo – le dijo Kenya a Shiraishi, sin más.

Te puedes quedar, Duerme con Kin-chan yo me quedo afuera – No tenia sentido ya Kin-chan estaba dormido y no despertaría hasta el día siguiente pero aun así quería que Kenya se quedara – Es muy tarde para que te vayas a tu casa.

Esta bien, pero no tengo sueño, ve y duerme tu con el, yo… necesito pensar mucho, no creo poder dormir - Solo había algo que le pasaba por la mente a Kenya, y era ese partido el ultimo punto que le marco el equipo contrario. Tal vez estaba siendo egoísta, "No", no estaba siéndolo por que estuvo con Kin-chan cuando este lo necesito.

No, no hay problema yo no tengo sueño, tu ve a descansar lo necesitas – Se quedo mirando a Kenya su mirada lo delataba estaba muy triste y no podía ocultarlo, Shiraishi no lo soporto mas y lo abrazo – Todo va a estar bien, solo fue un golpe de mala suerte.

Pero es duro – Kenya si estaba muy triste, y al parecer ya Shiraishi lo había notado todo, así que decidió cambiar el tema. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿Por qué me dijiste que lo que paso entre nosotros no significaba nada para ti? – _"¡Estupido! ¡Vaya manera de cambiar de tema!",_ definitivamente era un tonto para hablar.

Shiraishi estaba sorprendido, ¿de que hablaba Kenya? ¿Qué no significo nada? ¿De donde saco esa idea tan absurda? – Yo no dije eso.

Si lo dijiste Shiraishi, yo intente no darle importancia pero la verdad es que me dolía mucho, y con el tiempo ese dolor fue haciéndose más grande hasta que ya no pude soportarlo más. – Shiraishi no podía ser tan cínico de no acordarse de lo que le había dicho a Kenya esa noche.

Shiraishi no tenia palabras, ni pensamientos, realmente no recordaba haberle dicho eso a Kenya, sabia que lo había tratado un poco mal y debía disculparse por ello, pero no recordaba en ningún momento salir esas palabras de su boca – Lo siento, las cosas no han ocurrido como debían, y de verdad lo siento mucho, pero yo no recuerdo haberte dicho eso, para mi si significo y fue muy importante.

¿Es en serio? – ¿Shiraishi le estaba diciendo eso en serio?, parecía una historia de esas ridículas que veía su primo Yushi, las románticas con las que el lloraba y Kenya le decía una y otra vez, tonto.

Si, todo lo que te digo es en serio – y lo beso, parecía el primer beso aunque antes ya había ocurrido, pero este era el primero que sintió con amor, un verdadero y profundo amor.

Kenya y Shiraishi comenzaron una relación pero aun quedaba algo pendiente… Hablar con Zaizen.

Yo tenía que hacerlo, hablar con Zaizen aunque me doliera en el alma tener que decirle lo que había ocurrido entre Shiraishi y yo. Después de que el estuvo conmigo todo este tiempo, cuando yo me sentía mal, y cuando no también. Lo busque y le conté todo, en efecto Zaizen estaba triste, pero un extraño brillo surgió de sus ojos y con una gran sonrisa me dijo _"Yo siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pase"_. Después de todo Zaizen siempre había sido comprensivo y un gran amigo. MI MEJOR AMIGO.

Shiraishi x Kenya x Zaizen Love

The Phantom Girls

Jurika-chan


End file.
